Dark Tips of Love
by kingdommad
Summary: One thing that should never be done! Never ask your evil brother on advice about love.


**Dark Tips of Love**

"Sora don't!"

The brown spike teen looked back at his two older twins, who were looking back at him with pure shock, worry, fear and some other emotions that he couldn't recognise. "What's the big deal of going to ask Vanitas?" He questioned the twins, "He is the oldest out of all of us and he'll properly be more help with me getting with Kairi then you guys were." In all honestly, he didn't really know his older brother that well, he only knew that he was an older version of himself, except that he had chosen to dye his hair black and wear golden eye contacts.

"Vanitas is PURE evil, Sora." Ventus, the older set of the twins, spoke up. "PURE EVIL!"

"Ven's right." Roxas jumped in. "Our brother is an egomaniac."

Sora halted his actions as he turned back round towards them, "Aren't you going a bit overboard by calling him an egomaniac?"

"His heart is empty, Sora." Ventus told him seriously, "He will only make your situation worse."

"I could properly do better than what you two idiots have already done."

"Vanitas!" Ventus and Roxas nearly jumped out of their skins from the sound of their older brother's voice, quickly looking away from his golden glaze.

"Idiots…" The dark haired one muttered darkly under his breath before looking down at his baby brother. "What do you want?" He glared down at him.

Sora, deciding to pull an confident face, even though he was shaking inside, as he spoke. "I was wondering if—if you could get me some advice." He shakily asked.

"Advice on what?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Love."

Vanitas was taken aback by his little brother's request but simply shrugged it off before glaring back over at the identical blondes, "And you couldn't get that off of these two?"

"Love works in different ways, brother." Roxas growled at him.

"Yes. I'm sure that love works a completely different way to you than it does for the rest of us." Vanitas shot back, earning a deathly glare off of Roxas.

"What Roxas means is-" Ventus began to explain.

"I knew exactly what he meant. I'm not idiots like the pair of you." He shot back before looking down at Sora once more. "Move it!" He pushed Sora out of the kitchen and began to push him down the hall.

"Hey! Quit it!" Sora whined.

"First thing first!" His brother growled, "No girl likes a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" He whined again, earning a growl from behind him and another push forward, "Can you stop pushing me?"

"No!"

Soon enough, the brunet teen found him falling onto the cold wooden floor of his brother's room, hearing his said brother locking the wooden door behind him. He lifted his blue eyes off the floor and took in the site of his brother's room. The room was completely pitched black, only a small amount of light shined through the gab in his curtains. From that small amount of light, he managed to see a small training-area on the other side of his room with a set of dark looking keyblades on the side. On the wall remained some random posters of rock bands such as 'Breaking Benjamin', 'Aerosmith' 'Three Day Grace' and others random pictures of emptiness. The one picture that caught his eye was a picture from many years ago, seeing Vanitas at his age, looking exactly like he was at that age with a younger set of blonde twin below him. A picture of the past soon faded back into the darkness as the curtain was fully closed, leaving the poor boy in darkness.

Vanitas pulled him over to the bed before walking over to his small training area, "Explain your situation quick!" He demanded, picking up the keyblade from the side. "I have the Mark of Mastery to train for!"

"Well…there's this girl-"

"Get to the point!" He said as he swung his keyblade within the dark.

The teen growled at his brother's impatience, "Will you give me a chance to explain?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" He simply said as he continued to train, "Who you crushing on?"

"My friend, Kairi." Sora answered, deciding to just go along with his brother's way.

"The red head?" He looked at his brother, seeing his head nod within the darkness. "Just ask her out."

"I can't just ask her out." Sora's voice rose up, "I just freeze up in front of her anyway."

"Couldn't Twiddle De and Dumb help you?" He asked as he quickly flipped with his keyblade in hand.

"They said just to follow my heart." He replied, making the keyblade wielder huffed in humor. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"It's simple." He looked at his brother, "Change your appearance."

"My appearance?" He tried to look at his brother in confusion.

"Don't worry." He smirked evilly, "Guess follows these tips and she will be your arms soon." An evil laugh was soon heard from the dark-hearted boy's room.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

"Riku? Have you seen Sora?" The red head teen asked as she walked into school with her step brothers talking behind her.

A teen with silver hair looked behind him to find his sights on Kairi, as well as sparring eyesight on her brothers, Axel and Brian, before looking back at her. "I haven't seen him yet; maybe he's just running late again." He simply shrugged.

"I tried calling him but I couldn't get through to him." She said to him, "When I called Ventus and Roxas, they said that their older brother was helping him with something."

"Isn't Sora's brother studying for the Marks of Mastery at Departure University?" He thought out loud before looking around for the spikey head himself. He had heard stories from Ventus and Roxas about his time at Destiny Island High, Sora getting advice from an evil genius like Vanitas cannot be a good thing.

"Hey guys!" Kairi's step-brother, Brian, called them over. "Look like the fan-girls are drooling over someone."

"I hope it isn't Roxas again." They heard Kairi's older brother, Axel, say. "I hope they aren't giving him a hard time. THAT'S my job!"

"Only you would say that." His younger brother shook his head at him before the two ran ahead.

Riku kept his sight on the two before saying, "Should we follow them?" Kairi quickly nodded as the two followed the pair of spiky red heads, only to hear a familiar voice.

"You wouldn't want to cross my path. Nothing but dark deeds will come from such pleasures." A dark, seductive voice echoed through the halls, causing Riku and Kairi to turn in shock.

In the centre of the girls, was Sora. There was a huge difference in his appearance though, first thing that his hair had been dyed pure black while having a black leather jacket to cover his open collar school blouse. While Riku questioned this change of appearance, the female couldn't help but think that Sora looked….damn hot.

"Woah! Sora's got skill!" Brian shouted from behind the crowd.

The centre of attention smirked at the surrounding girls before setting his cobalt blue eyes on a certain red head. His smirk turned seductively as he began to make his way towards her, walking to her side before leaning towards her ear, "Only you would be able to make a uniform like this looked god damn sexy." He whispered to her, an evil smirk remaining on his face as he watched away, the crowd of girls following, leaving the red head with a blushing face.

"Can I be the first to ask, what the hell?" Riku yelled in confusion and a hint of anger from the way he was acting.

"Sora turned bad ass! That's what!" Axel answered with just as much shock.

"Looks like Kairi enjoyed the show." Brian laughed slightly as her burning face.

Kairi quickly shook her face from the blush of embarrassment before looking at where Sora had disappeared to, "I'm gonna talk to him." From the boy's view, even though she enjoyed part of his appearance change, she didn't look pleased about his attitude change.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

"WHAT THE HELL DID HE PUT ON THIS DOOR?" Roxas yelled as he tried to yank open Vanitas' bedroom door.

"There has got to be a way to open that door." Ventus stood there in thought. The two twins were supposed to be at school but the secrets that he could had done to Sora this morning needed to be answered before a random question popped through his mind. "Where are our parents?" He asked out loud.

"WHO CARES? HELP ME WITH THIS DOOR!" Roxas shouted as he pulled at the door.

Ventus turned around, seeing Roxas literally hanging on the door's surface in an attempt to pull the door open. "Roxas!" His brother called him, "Vanitas' door pushs open. We need to ram it."

Roxas halted his attempts to open the door as he placed his feet back on the floor and let go of the handle, looking back at his brother. "My bad!" He muttered before slamming into the door.

Ven chuckled slightly before speaking, "I swear, you must have damaged your head some way while being round Namin-"

"JUST HELP ME WITH THIS GOD DAMN DOOR!" The blushing Roxas told him as the twins worked together to slammed at the door. As soon as the door was down, the two fell to the floor with an impact, not noticing the figure that ran out of the room at full speed.

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

"Sora!"

The boy smirked as he heard angry footsteps head towards him down the hallway, he quickly replaced his seductively smirk to an innocent smile as he turned to face her. "Hey Kairi! I didn't expect you to skip class." The school hallway was empty, it was just the two of them.

"And I didn't expect you to embarrass me in front of the whole school!" She raged, "What the hell did you do to yourself?"

He placed an innocent pout as he approached her, "I thought you would like it. I can tell it in your eyes." He watched as she looked away from him, confirming his answer as the dark, seductively returned to his lips. "Prepares I can show you many advantages that this new me have." He quickly grabbed her by the air, "You be begging for more."

"Sora, what are you-" She looked up at his eyes, her own eyes beginning to come teary from the sight of what her best friend had become. "Let me go!"

"How bout-" He turned them around and slammed her into the lockers, "we step our friendship to the next level." He growled near her as he felt her struggle in his hands.

"LET ME GO YOU HEARTLESS-"Her yells was soon quiet by his hand, her fearful eyes meeting his dark blue ones.

"Trust me, Kairi." He flicked a strained of red hair that remained in front of her hair. "I'm much colder than a mere heartless. You could say that my heart is full of emptiness." He chuckled evilly as he watched the realisation shine in her eyes. "Let's get rid of that light of yours." He growled as he leaned in, his hands beginning to head lower.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!"

The grip on the poor girl was released as she watched with tear fulled eyes the fight that had started. She watched as Sora attempted to punch his older brother, only for him to grab the punch and push him away, "You say you wanted some help and this is what I get!" The black haired teen growled before quickly swiping his hand over his eyes, changing them back to his golden colour.

"You way of helping me is to knock me out so you could personate me at school, just so you can hurt Kairi?" Sora yelled at him, standing protective in front of his friend. "You're sick."

"And you're an idiot for coming to me for love advice." He smirked before he began to help his way out of the school grounds, "Next time, when it comes to love, keep me the hell out of it!" He smirked as he walked down the hallway, even though the trust of his little brother was now lost to him, to hear the sounds of his brother's crush embracing him from the distance just made him laugh madly.

He should really listen to the twins next time, why do you think they hate him too?

**Kingdommad**


End file.
